Sentidos
by JadeIcaria
Summary: ¡SPOILERS! One-Shot post-Reichenbach. Durante la enésima visita a la tomba de Sherlock, John Watson empieza a confundir realidad y fantasía... Y sus deseos se convierten en sus peores pesadillas.


_**BSO: One more miracle ~ /watch?v=vBpWvajwc6c**_

* * *

><p><strong>SENTIDOS <em> (one-shot)<em>**

* * *

><p>Hacía frío en el cementerio, aunque John Watson no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado absorto pensando en todo y en nada. Tenía la mirada fija en ninguna parte, caminaba arrastrando los pies y las hojas secas del suelo, la cabeza baja.<p>

Hacía casi un año que Sherlock había muerto. Su mejor amigo. Se había tirado de ese maldito edificio y había caído al suelo, rompiéndose la cabeza. Delante de las narices de John. A propósito.

Watson aún no entendía el porqué de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué significaba aquel "Adiós, John"? ¿Por qué le había dicho Sherlock que él era, realmente, un fraude? John sabía que no le había engañado. No había dudado ni un momento de su inocencia.

No alcanzaba a entender qué le había pasado a Sherlock por la cabeza, y ya nunca podría preguntarle por qué.

_El detective Holmes está muerto. Asúmelo, John Watson._

Cuando llegó a la tumba de Sherlock, se detuvo unos instantes a contemplarla. Leyó su nombre grabado en la lápida por enésima vez y pasó la mano por la superficie negra y reluciente. Él mismo había elegido ese mármol, de color negro en memoria de la inseparable gabardina que vestía siempre su amigo. Sonrió al recordar cómo le gustaba a Sherlock subirse el cuello de la chaqueta.

Pero su sonrisa se esfumó pronto al ser consciente de que algún día olvidaría aquellas imágenes que inundaban su cabeza; que algún día, olvidaría los recuerdos que tenía de Holmes, y apenas sería capaz de dibujar su rostro mentalmente.

Lestrade, Molly, incluso la Señora Hudson habían conseguido salir adelante. John era el único que era incapaz de rehacer su vida. Sherlock la había revolucionado y, al irse, la había destrozado para siempre.

John tenía grabado a fuego el momento en el que la cabeza de Sherlock se había estampado contra el suelo. Aquel momento que lo había destrozado todo…

Una figura se colocó al lado de Watson. Este se sorprendió al ver que la tumba de su amigo tenía otro visitante, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la lápida como para girar la cabeza. Veía el reflejo de las piernas del hombre en la tumba, nada más.

─ ¿Le conocía? ─masculló John, algo molesto por haber sido interrumpido en un momento de intimidad y calma.

─Bastante bien, sí. ─respondió su inesperado compañero. A John no le pasó desapercibida aquella voz. Aquella voz… Que conocía demasiado bien. Levantó la cabeza, estupefacto, y deslizó la mirada rápidamente sobre el hombre. La gabardina negra, la bufanda azul, el pelo revuelto…

─No puede ser ─susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sintió que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo que apoyarse en la lápida de Sherlock para no caer.

Al cabo de un minuto, al no oír nada más, se relajó y pensó que seguro que había sido una alucinación, así que, ya más tranquilo, volvió a abrir los ojos.

Pero Sherlock aún seguía allí.

John se giró, incrédulo y con el corazón a cien por hora, pero aún así no pudo escapar de esa maldita ilusión: veía el reflejo de su mejor amigo en la lápida. Y no se iba.

─¿No me vas a decir nada, John?

Watson desvió la mirada, sin girarse. El nudo en la garganta apenas le permitía respirar. No, no podía ser que Sherlock hubiera vuelto de entre los muertos, él mismo le había visto morir. Se estaba volviendo loco, jodidamente loco. Su psicóloga tenía razón: pensaba demasiado en el detective.

─No hablo con alucinaciones ─dijo finalmente, en voz alta.

Sherlock contestó con un bufido a medio camino entre el resoplido ofendido y la carcajada, y dio dos pasos adelante para colocarse frente a Watson.

─ ¿Los muertos hablan?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Se acercó un poco al ex médico y clavó la mirada en sus ojos asustados.

─ ¿Puedes ver a los muertos, John?

Silencio.

Acercó una mano a su amigo y le tocó el brazo. Al notar que Watson temblaba, sonrió.

─ ¿Puedes _tocar_ los muertos, John?

─Es un sueño ─murmuró él, aún a sabiendas que Sherlock le acababa de tocar y él lo había sentido. Bueno, pues era un sueño muy real, y ya está. O mejor dicho, una pesadilla. La peor pesadilla que había tenido nunca, puesto que al despertar moriría de pena.

Sherlock, ya mosqueado, le colocó las manos en los antebrazos y le atrajo levemente hacia él, hasta que la cabeza de Watson quedó a un centímetro de su hombro.

─¿Puedes…

Pero no hizo falta que formulara la pregunta entera para que Watson intuyera lo que iba a decir. _No, Sherlock, no puedo oler a los muertos, y tu jodido olor es inconfundible._ Pero es que, además de oler la colonia del detective, podía… Podía sentirlo. Simple y llanamente, podía _sentir_ su presencia.

Se obligó a recordar que Sherlock estaba muerto.

Nada tenía sentido. Además, Holmes nunca le había abrazado, así que, definitivamente, aquello no era real.

Rio nerviosamente y se separó bruscamente de su amigo. Se tapó los ojos con una mano e intentó respirar con normalidad.

─Lo siento, Sherlock, pero estás muerto. Lo vi. Estoy loco.

─ ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada, John? La única solución posible, por muy disparatada que sea, siempre es la correcta. Deducción elemental. Estoy vivo.

─Pero… ─las palabras se agolparon en la garganta de John─. No, no, no. No.

Sherlock suspiró y se acercó a él.

─Me pediste un milagro ─susurró─. Solo un milagro más. Por ti, ¿no es así? Pues aquí estoy.

Los ojos de Watson se inundaron de lágrimas. Pedía cada día que ocurriera ese milagro, pero ahora que había ocurrido no podía creerlo, no podía soportarlo porque, si al final no era verdad, su mundo se derrumbaría para siempre.

─Déjame decirte una cosa, John ─dijo Sherlock, sus ojos claros brillando y clavados en él:

**_─No estás solo. Y no me debes nada._**

* * *

><p>Y ya está xD. Sé que es cortito, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo así de sencillo. John es tan mono… *3* La frase final, por quien no lo haya pillado, es una referencia a lo que dice Watson al final de la serie: <em>I was so alone and I owe you so much<em> (Estaba tan solo y te debo tanto).

Espero que os haya gustado, y, tanto si es así como si no, bienvenidos sean los reviews :D

**I'm Sherlocked!**


End file.
